The Resurrection of Han Solo
by KiraJenLove
Summary: A short scene that takes place between Kylo Ren's confrontation with Han Solo and Luke reuniting with Leia.
1. The Resurrection of Han Solo

Sunday, January 28, 2018

12:01 AM

"The Resurrection of Han Solo"

by KiraJenLove

7-10-16

SUMMARY: A short scene covering the time between Kylo Ren attacking his father and Luke reuniting with Leia…I am basically rewriting the end of TFA and part of TLJ.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. They belong to Disney and Lucasfilm, Ltd. This is just a made-up story for fun.

Inside one of the stone beehive huts scattered across the rocky island on the ocean planet of Ahch-To, a grizzled old man in a hooded robe sat silently meditating. He knew things were

changing soon, and that soon someone would be coming to take him home.

It had been a long time coming. Even the spirits of his long-dead mentors, Yoda and Obi-Wan, told him it was time to go back. Time to stop punishing himself for what happened. It was

time to return and face responsibility. His absence had allowed Snoke and Kylo Ren to build the First Order and wreak further havoc. He focused his thoughts on that boy – the son of his

best friend and his own sister.

The boy who had destroyed his Jedi Academy, and killed all his students. Young people with promising futures, who had families who loved and missed them.

As he focused, he could see Kylo Ren standing on a catwalk in the middle of a large, open chamber. He seemed to be having a conversation with someone. Upon closer examination -

Luke suddenly struggled to remain in his meditative state – the man he was speaking with was none other than Ben's own father – Han Solo!

 _Han!_ Luke exclaimed in his own mind. Luke hadn't seen his dear friend in what seemed like forever. He had aged quite a bit. He supposed the stresses of recent years after his son

turned to the Dark Side had taken a toll on him.

Luke watched the conversation as Han begged for his son to come home, and Ben seeming to struggle against the Light. He saw Ben unhook his weapon and hand it to his father. Was

he going to do it? Was he really going to give up the Dark Side and go home with his father?

But Luke knew it would never be that easy. He felt a twinge of warning from the Force as he saw that Ben wasn't letting go of the saber.

He watched him carefully, and Han's confusion at Ben's refusal to let go of it, then watched with horror as Ben, now fully Kylo Ren, ignited the saber, running his father through the chest.

If Luke hadn't been in deep meditation, he would have screamed aloud. He trembled in shock and a sheen of sweat covered his face, his breathing increasing. _Control, control,_ he

thought to himself. He watched as Han forgivingly touched his son's face, just before falling over the side into the abyss.

 _Do something, QUICKLY!_ Luke shouted to himself. With all the power he could muster, Luke stretched out his arms, his fingers curled into claws, as they trembled with the effort of

catching something very heavy, allowing the Force to flow freely through him. He concentrated to perform a task he had only done once or twice while training with the Aiing-Ti. He prayed it

would work now. Several long moments passed, before a vague form began to materialize before him. A few more moments, and the form gradually solidified into the familiar form of his

old friend, lying supine before him.

Immediately, Luke examined the chest area. The wound was grievous, but the lightsaber had cauterized it, so there was very little blood loss. However, the burn penetrated all the way

through his chest and back, leaving the charred flesh over raw pink flesh underneath typical of severe 3rd-degree burns. The internal damage would be extensive. Because the wound

was in the center of the chest and not to the left side, the heart itself was barely spared, but damage had been done to nearby vessels.

Luke immediately began the Jedi healing techniques he had learned with Cilghal, searching for damage to the most important vessels first. It was of primary importance to keep blood

flowing to Han's brain at all costs. He wasn't quite dead yet, but he was hanging by a thread. The hole went right between the upper lobes of the lungs, so they had been spared. Luke

sped up the healing process for the damaged vessels first, to restore circulation. Han was still breathing. If he could just get the basics going, he could work on the rest of the superficial

damage at a less frantic pace.

Over the next few hours, Luke used the Force to seal up damage done to major veins and arteries, then worked on healing bone, nerve and muscle damage. Han was still unconscious,

but breathing shallowly. Luke could finally rest for a moment. He was extremely tired – he had never had to do so much work before. Even though he had been using the Force, he was

physically exhausted.

As he was about to get up and leave to take some rest, he heard a faint " _Who-?"_ from beneath him. Luke peered at Han and could see his eyes cracked open a bit. All Han could see was

a wizened old man. When the man turned to face him, the heavy beard prevented Han from recognizing him, but he noticed the eyes looked very familiar. Then the man smiled tiredly at

him, betraying the familiar face under all that hair. " _Han! You're awake!"_ Luke exclaimed.

" _Luke!"_ Han recognized the voice for sure. It took every ounce of strength for him to say that one word. Han couldn't speak much, but he was grateful to see his old friend again.

Luke said, "Han, let me explain what has happened to you. You are here with me on the planet Ahch-To. This is where I've been. I saw what your son did to you. Through the Force, I

brought you here and repaired your wounds. But you still need a dip in a Bacta tank. I'll get you back to Leia – I promise."

"Thanks, Luke," he whispered.

Luke gave him a gentle smile. "NOW we're even," he replied.

A light chuckle escaped Han's lips. "I need you to stay here and rest, OK?" said Luke. "I have to go outside for a little while."

Han waved a hand in his direction, and once he was satisfied that Han was stable for the moment, he decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air, and to meditate. The cliff edge had a

beautiful view and always inspired him. He turned toward the ocean and closed his eyes, soaking in the peace and tranquility, still keeping a tendril of thought on Han's status inside.

After he'd been standing there a while, he could hear the voice of Obi-Wan in his head - _Someone's behind you._ Scowling in confusion, Luke slowly turned to the left, and could see out of

the corner of his eye, from behind the hood – there WAS someone behind him!

It was a girl! She was young – couldn't have been older than 20 or so – dressed in something that Luke himself might have worn on his home planet of Tatooine. She reached into her

bag and pulled out an object and offered it to him. By the stars, what was that? The object was calling to him. It couldn't be! It was his long-lost blue saber, the one he lost over 30 years

ago when Vader cut off his hand...where in the galaxy did she find that?

But the girl, Luke knew exactly who she was and why she was there.

"Rey."

The expression on her face changed from pleading to astonishment.

"How...how do you know my name?"

Luke gestured for her to come closer, and she obeyed. Again, she held out the lightsaber. "I believe this is yours?"

Luke reached out to gently take it from her, turning it over in his hands. He felt a deep ache of loss...loss of his hand, loss of his father, loss of his innocence... he wasn't expecting the

memories and emotions attached to this long-lost saber to be so overwhelming.

"Where...where did you find this? I haven't seen this in ages," he said. "I lost this when I lost _this."_ He flexed his fleshless mechanical hand before her.

"Maz Kenata had it. I don't know where she got it."

"Ah yes, Maz Kenata. I know her through the Force. Very wise woman." He looked down at the lightsaber in his hand, considering it carefully, then handed it back to Rey. "Keep it. It's yours now."

Rey's eyes went wide as she took it reverently. "Oh, thank you!" she bowed her head briefly as she received it. "I am so honored!"

Then her expression changed to a confused scowl.. "But...what about -? Kylo Ren said it belonged to him?"

Luke's face darkened. "It belongs to ME, to give to whomever I wish. And he is permanently off my inheritance list..."

"Thank you," she whispered, then she remembered why she came.

"Please, Master Skywalker, we need your help. Your sister has asked me to bring you home. I came here with Chewbacca and R2-D2 in the Millennium Falcon."

Luke smiled. "I know." He paused. "I will come with you. But first, there is someone I'm sure you'll be glad to see. Follow me." He turned to walk toward the beehive hut, and Rey dutifully followed.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting inside, she could make out the form of someone lying on the ground. She stepped closer for a better look. Once she was able to identify the

person, she had to slap both hands over her mouth to stifle the scream that tried to force its way out of her throat.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and the grief was fresh again. Standing high above, watching that monster slash Han through the heart...he was the closest thing to a father she'd

ever known. And here he was, lying on the floor

before her... _WHAT?_

"I don't understand," she said. "How did you -? I saw him...Starkiller Base exploded!" Luke saw the confusion on her face.

"Never underestimate the power of the Force," replied Luke with a smile.

" _Kid,"_ Rey heard a whisper from below and knelt down to listen to Han. _"Han!"_ she exclaimed excitedly. " _You're alive!"_

It seemed some of Han's strength was returning. Ever the wisecracker, even under stressful situations, he asked her, "How about that job now?"

Rey laughed a little, which then turned into a sob, and she leaned down and carefully wrapped an arm around his neck. He found the strength to raise one arm to pat her on the back

once or twice. "Hey kid, it's OK. It'll take a lot more than that to kill me."

"We need to get him back to Leia right away," Luke said. "He needs medical attention. I can only do so much."

"We need to take him down to the Falcon. Chewie will be so happy to see him alive. How are we going to carry him?'

"We'll use the Force," replied Luke. He lifted a hand, and without effort, Han rose into the air, suspended as if lying on an invisible

stretcher. "Let's go."

Outside, Luke turned to Rey. "You shouldn't have parked the Falcon in that place."

"Why not?"

"Because it floods at high tide."

They continued down the 1000 steps, which were easier to go down than they were coming up. It took awhile, especially with Luke "carrying" Han, but after a while, the Falcon came into

view. However, what greeted their eyes shocked them. High tide HAD come in, and the Falcon was engulfed in water up to its belly, threatening to drown its passengers. Why hadn't

Chewie moved it?

"Chewie! Artoo!" She shouted.

As if on cue, Chewie could be seen walking towards the drowning ship from another path. What, did he go exploring or something? He roared in distress upon seeing the Falcon. He

could no longer access the entrance hatch.

"Don't worry, I've got this," said Luke. Without letting go of Han, Luke closed his eyes and raised an outstretched hand toward the Falcon. Slowly, the Falcon began to rise out of the water,

gallons of it dribbling off the underside. With the ship still dripping, he raised it into the air, and began to move it over to a higher patch of land without even breaking a sweat. Yoda would

have been proud.

Gently, he lowered it onto the dry ground. Chewie, fascinated as to how this could be, looked around, and saw a group of people not far away. Rey was back! He started toward them.

As he got closer, he noticed it wasn't just Rey - they had found Luke! Chewie ran over to him with huge Wookiee arms outstretched, roaring a greeting and welcoming him back. Luke

laughed. "No, Chewie, I don't have more facial hair than you," he joked in reply to Chewie's excited jabbering.

Then Chewie saw who was floating in midair beside Luke, and he let out a grief-laden Wookiee howl.

"Careful, Chewie – he's alive, but seriously wounded. I helped as much as I could, but he needs medical aid. Will you help me get him back to Leia?" Chewie enthusiastically agreed,

holding his friend's hand. " _Chewie_ ," Han whispered, a faint smile appearing.

Chewie turned to Luke and barked and growled an important question.

"I'll explain later, Chewie. Let's just get him on the ship right now."

Chewie hit the controls to open the hatch, and they all walked on board. They secured Han in the same area where they had put Luke right after he lost his hand, double-checked his

status, then the three of them returned to the cockpit. Suddenly, a stout little droid approached them, whistling loudly and excitedly upon seeing his master again. "Artoo!" exclaimed Luke,

who knelt down to put his hands on his domed head. "I'm so glad to see you again. I'm so sorry I had to put you through all that..." Artoo whistled his forgiveness. He was just glad things

seemed to be finally getting back on track again.

Luke was surprised to see Rey take the captain's chair, while Chewie took his normal seat. He thought that perhaps the First Mate would have taken over in the absence of the captain,

but obviously Chewie trusted Rey's piloting skills.

"Chewie, back to the Ilenium system. Let's go." They hit all the right switches and the Falcon raised gracefully into the air, sped through Ahch-To's atmosphere, then they hit the hyperdrive

as the stars morphed into lines. Next stop, General Leia Organa...


	2. Luke Drops a Bomb

Once the ship was en route through hyperspace, Luke requested that Rey join

him in the lounge. "Have a seat," he gestured toward a comfortable chair.

Curious about what he could want to talk about, she took a seat.

Luke began. "Did you ever hear that I was married?"

Rey shook her head. "No – in fact, until the other day, I thought you were just a

myth," she laughed apologetically. "Sorry." "I think it's better if I just show you,"

Luke said. "Take my hand." Hesitantly, Rey reached out and grasped his flesh

hand. Instantly, she saw a flash, as she did in Maz Kenata's castle, and a

scene played before her eyes. She found herself on a temperate planet, in a

cleared area dotted with individual huts. Opposite of them she could see a

temple of some kind, with a beautiful red-headed woman standing outside the

entrance, who also appeared to be heavily pregnant.

Crouching near her was a little 5-year old girl. "Mama, look what I can do!" The

girl reached out a hand and lifted a small stone off the ground without

touching it, and held it there. With the other hand, she activated a child-sized

lightsaber and raised it, deftly slicing the stone,the two halves clattering to the

ground. "Your lightsaber skills are improving, Rey! Your father will be so proud

of you!" The little girl beamed with pride, which only widened upon seeing a

blue-eyed, sandy-bearded man approaching, wearing the robes of a Jedi

Master, his lightsaberswinging from his waist. He reached down with one

fleshed and one gloved hand to grasp her under her arms and lift her up into

his. "I saw that, sweetheart, you're doing wonderfully!" He gave her a kiss on

the cheek. "Ow, papa, your hairs prickle!" He laughed and set her back down,

then took his wife into his arms and enveloped her in a long kiss. For some

reason, papa's hairs didn't seem to bother mama at all. "Today I'm going back

to that temple I found. I'm sorry it's so far away, but there are Kyber crystals

there. We need them. I'll take the X-wing. I'll try not to be too long. Can you

hold things down here?" "As always, farmboy," she said with a smirk. "Don't

take too long."

She pinched him on the the rear. He lovingly rubbed her belly before kissing

her again, kissed his daughter on the top of her head, and said, "I'll be back

before you know it. Don't go anywhere."

There was another flash and Rey found herself at the same place at nighttime,

and it was raining, but it wasn't enough to dowse the raging fires she saw all

around her. The temple was burning and was quickly becoming a pile of

rubble, and all the huts were ablaze. She stood and surveyed her surroundings

in horror. She saw an X-wing arriving from a distance, saw it make its

approach and lower to the ground.

She saw the man she had seen earlier exit the ship, take a look around, until

she saw his gaze lock onto something near the temple entrance. On the

ground outside lay a human form; at the end of an outstretched arm lay a

purple lightsaber, steam rising off it from the rain. He rushed over and turned

the still form over. He brushed the long, red hair out of her wet face, bent

closer as if observing something, then let out a horrified scream, one she had

never heard a man make before, as he collapsed in grief on top of her form.

The child inside her, who had never even had a chance at life outside the

womb, was now gone, too.

There was another flash, and Rey was suddenly in familiar territory, on Jakku.

She recognized the area as Niima Outpost. A teenage boy she recognized

from the academy took her by the hand and led her toward Unkar Plutt's

trading post. She recognized several other students from the academy

accompanying him. Behind them she recognized two ships - Han's Millennium

Falcon and a shuttle from the Jedi academy.

"I will make a deal with you," she heard him say to Unkar Plutt. "Look after this

girl until she is grown, and as payment, I will give you this ship." He gestured to

the Falcon. "It's the Millennium Falcon." Unkar Plutt seemed suddenly very

interested. His greed got the better of him - if he had a better side. "So all I

would have to do is feed her?" "Just treat her as a slave, if you see fit. But if you

hurt her in any way, you will answer to me. Her name is Rey- that's all you need

to know," Kylo Ren replied.

He then placed Rey's hand in the chubby hand of the criminal and ran away to

join his companions in the stolen shuttle.

As they took off, she screamed, "Noooo! Don't go!"

"Quiet, girl," Unkar retorted.

The vision ended and she found herself once again sitting before Luke.

Her father.

She immediately lunged out of the chair and into his arms, and he met her for

a warm embrace. "I've always loved you," he whispered into her hair. Tears

rolled freely down her cheeks as he stroked her hair. They hugged tightly for

along while, and she felt like she was 5 years old again. The family she had

waited for so long to return – of course Luke couldn't come back for her, just

like Maz Kenata said - but she could go to him. She gradually released him

from the hug. "I found her body, but I didn't find yours. You disappeared that

night – I never saw you again. I assumed you had been killed too, because I

could no longer feel your presence."

He continued. "I was utterly crushed. My whole world had crashed down

around me. My students were all gone. My wife and unborn child were dead.

My oldest child was missing. I have to admit that there was even a point I

didn't want to go on living. I felt responsible for the whole thing. I sent myself

into exile because I had failed. So I made the pieces of the map, gave part of it

to an old friend of Leia's, and the other part to Artoo, then said goodbye to him

and commanded him to shut down indefinitely until he was given the signal.

Then I came to Ahch-To, where I've been ever since."

They could hear beeping from the cockpit, signaling that they were

approaching the Ilenium system. "I'd better get back," Rey stated. But before

she left, she came back to Luke and embraced him again tightly. "I love you,

father," she said. "I've waited for you for so long." He hugged her back. "I'm so

glad to have you back, daughter," he replied.

Rey smiled, then turned back toward the cockpit. Now she was looking

forward to seeing her "Aunt Leia" again.


	3. My Beloved Brother

Leia sat contemplating in her office. The disaster with Starkiller base had been narrowly averted, thanks to the efforts of the Resistance pilots led by the fearless

Poe Dameron, as well as her husband and Chewbacca, and their new ally, Finn, the former stormtrooper. This thought brought her back to what had happened earlier –

she had just been standing there when all of a sudden it felt like a knife tore through her gut – she could feel her own husband, Han, dying – from a lightsaber wound -

inflicted by their own son! How could that be? Was their son, Ben, whom she had nursed as a child and raised him up the best she could, really that far gone? How

could this have happened? Did he really hate his father that much? All these questions would go unanswered for now, but at the moment she still felt sick to her

stomach. She couldn't believe her Han was gone. Despite their separation and the endless arguments - after everything they'd been through, after all the battles they

fought together - ever since the day she met him in Detention Block AA-23 on the first Death Star, where she angrily responded to him and took over the "rescue"

mission...until the day they said "I do" on Endor's moon - it was all gone now. She hung her head and fought the urge to cry. She had always prided herself on staying

strong, never showing weakness...but nobody was here, no one to witness it...her face tightened in grief and pain and she allowed the tears to fall...

Her thoughts turned to the last good man left in her life, her beloved brother, Luke. He had always been a mainstay in her life, someone she loved and trusted. She'd

felt a connection with him ever since the day he burst into her cell on the Death Star and exclaimed, _I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you! -_ but she couldn't

explain the connection at the time. Then she remembered that time on Hoth, shortly after he'd been injured by the Wampa - _oh my stars, I kissed my brother! Full on_

 _the lips! For a long time!_ She covered her face with her palm, shaking her head. _But that was before you really knew that he was your brother,_ she argued with herself.

 _You only did it to spite Han...no, Luke deserved it. Let it go. Stop kicking yourself for that. It was just a kiss._ Although Leia hated to admit it to herself, if she and Luke

hadn't been related, she thought he might have made a better mate for her than Han. Han was brash and restless, and they often fought. He just wasn't the kind of

man to be tied down. Maybe that's why his relationship with his son failed, why their marriage failed. Luke, on the other hand, was sweet, loyal, loved her to a fault and

would rarely have fought. The fact that he was a Jedi as well made him more balanced and wise. She thought he would have made a wonderful father - which brought

her thoughts to Rey. _Yes,_ she thought. _I knew who she was the minute she stepped off the Falcon. She was older and taller, but the face was the same, and I hadn't_

 _seen her for 15 years. That's why I had to hug her - and because we shared grief over Han._

Would Luke even be the same anymore? It had been 15 years, after all. Being a recluse for that long with no human contact would drive most men insane. But Luke

wasn't like most men. _Oh Rey,_ she thought, _please find him and bring him home. We need his help. I am desperate._

A messenger arrived at her office. "General," he said. "Ship approaching – a YT-1300. It's the Falcon. They are requesting a medical unit to meet them."

" _LUKE!"_

Luke sat at the old Holo-chess game, but not paying attention to the little creatures beating each other up – instead, he was meditating. He was wondering what it

would be like seeing his sister again after all these years. _Will she be the same? Will she be angry with me for leaving? Will she blame me for what happened to her_

 _son?_

"Father," Rey interrupted his thoughts, "We're about to land on Ilenium. I've requested a medical unit be ready to meet us." She paused. "I didn't tell them why. I just

went to check on Han's status. He's hanging in there."

"Good, thank you," he replied. "Well, moment of truth..."

Everyone who had watched Rey, Chewie and Artoo leave in the Falcon were assembled once again to watch them arrive. The ship gracefully lowered to the ground

and the repulsorlifts engaged. Leia watched with anticipation as the ramp slowly lowered to the ground. _Who would come out first?_

Her question was immediately answered. Rey came down the ramp first, followed by Chewbacca and Artoo _._ She could see no immediate sign of her brother, but Rey

was smiling. She paused momentarily to give instruction to the med team that was standing nearby, who then proceeded up the ramp. She walked up to Leia and

embraced her again, but this time said, "Aunt Leia...I have a surprise for you." They both turned and looked toward the ramp. She could see the figure of an old

bearded man in his mid-60's, dressed in Jedi robes descending the ramp. His over-long, dirty grey/blond hair fluttered in the wind, and two-toned beard hid most of

his face, but his eyes were unmistakable. He made eye contact with her, and her heart skipped a beat. _Luke?_ "LUKE!" She called out. She started walking hurriedly

toward him, as quickly as her aging body would allow, and he started doing the same, his robes flowing behind him. They met in the middle in a crushing embrace as

he lifted her up and spun her around. _"Leia,"_ he whispered to her. The entire audience erupted into thunderous applause, roars of approval and shouts of joy. They

also had been waiting for the return of the Jedi Grandmaster for what seemed like forever. All the myths and stories surrounding his disappearance were

meaningless now.

" _I love you_ ," Leia whispered back to Luke. " _Don't ever leave me again. I need you._ "

" _Never again,_ " replied Luke. " _I'm here to stay_." They hugged each other tighter. It seemed like forever before they finally relaxed their grip, and Luke gave her a kiss on

the forehead, as he did that night on Endor after telling her their family secret.

There are only four things I need from you right now," he said, with the hint of a smile.

"Anything," she replied.

"A shower, a shave, some real food and a change of clothes."

She burst into laughter.

"And in exchange, I have a surprise for you as well," he said. He turned and gestured toward the ship just as the med team was coming down the ramp, carrying

someone on the anti-grav gurney. Curious, Leia started walking over to see who it could be. Luke followed.

Leia looked upon the patient and saw who it was. Her legs turned to jelly and she almost collapsed on the ground, if Luke hadn't caught her in time, and helped her to

stand again.

" _HAN!"_ she exclaimed. "But...I don't understand...? How...?" I thought he was dead?"

Luke turned to the med team. "He's still alive. He has a lightsaber wound through his chest. I was able to heal a good portion of it, but he still needs medical attention.

Please get him inside immediately. And keep it quiet. We don't want his son to know about this yet."

"Right away, sir," they replied, and quickly started moving him toward the base. Leia turned to Luke. "Luke, I don't understand. What happened?"

Luke looked grave. "Your son did this to him. On purpose."

He confirmed what she had already sensed before. "I know," she said sadly. "I felt it."

"Leia, you know your son has been controlled by the dark side of the Force for a very long time. He killed my students and my family, and stole my daughter from me."

He gestured to Rey. "Happily, we've finally been reunited. She knows who I am to her now. But Leia, your son is no longer the Ben you raised. He is Kylo Ren now –

completely evil. And he must be stopped."

"But there's still good in him, I know it," she replied. "Just like you turned Vader back into Anakin Skywalker, even after all the horrible things he did – after all the people

he murdered and tortured – including us - I believe there is still hope for my son."

Luke knew she was right. It was his faith that there was still good in Vader that ultimately allowed him to succeed. The least he could do was offer the same faith for

her only son.

He sighed. "You're right, Leia, we should give him the same chance. I will do everything in my power to try to turn him back to the good side. I get the feeling he is still

struggling with the light. We can only try."

"How about that shower now? And I'm starving." Together they turned and started walking toward the base. The crowd parted and stood respectfully for Luke,

applauding for him out of joy that their hero had returned, and now there was hope for the Resistance. There were small personal cameras everywhere. This was

going to be all over the Holovid...

Luke, Leia and Chewbacca came into the med-bay to see Han and check on his progress. Han lay in a comfortable bed in the med-bay after a prolonged soak in the

bacta tank. Now he knew how Luke felt on Hoth after the Wampa attack. The stuff was gooey and viscous, and he was only able to breathe through a respirator while

he was in it, his nose clamped shut. Not the most comfortable stuff in the world, but now he was clean and dozing occasionally. The last 24 hours had taken a great

toll on him. Luke and Leia came in to visit him, and were greeted by the med-droid, 2-9N.

His bacta treatment went well," said the droid. "He seems to be out of imminent danger. However, it is imperative that he not be moved for at least 2 weeks. He needs

to heal."

Leia approached the bed. " _Oh, Han,"_ she whispered as she placed a hand on his arm, rubbing gently. This caused him to crack an eye open, just bare _ly. "Hey, honey, I'm sorry, I'm_

so sorry...I couldn't bring him back."

A lump formed in her throat. _"No, no, shhhhh...It's alright...don't worry about that. You just worry about getting better, OK?"_

She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips, for old times' sake. She felt bad that he had actually felt guilty about that. It was foolish of her to send him off to confront their son,

knowing how dangerous he'd become.

Chewie, seeing that he was awake, gurgled a greeting to him. Han acknowledged him by patting a hairy arm. " _Hey, you old fuzzball,"_ he said." _Good to see you, buddy."_

Luke came over to join her. He was clean now, his hair was cut and his beard trimmed. He was wearing a black outfit similar to his uniform he wore on Endor, with

black boots and a grey-and-black shawl/cape that hung over his shoulders and left arm. His green lightsaber hung from a belt. He looked quite handsome now for a

man his age, Leia noted.

 _"Luke,"_ Han said, _"I gotta hand it to you, kid, whatever you did back there, that was amazing. I think I recall..." he paused, "...years ago,when you rescued me from Jabba,_

I doubted you when Chewie told me you had become a Jedi Knight. I thought you had gone crazy...but now..." he paused to take a painful breath - "Now I can see that you..

.are a VERY...POWERFUL...JEDI MASTER...and I'm very glad you're on my team. You've grown a lot, kid, and I'm really grateful to call you my friend. Thanks again."

At that, Han fell into a much-needed deep sleep, his wounded body resting and healing.

"Get some rest, Han," said Leia, as she kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, my friend," said Luke.

THE END (for now!)


End file.
